Le meilleur ami de l'h Du Patron
by SweetLem0nade
Summary: Petit OS, cocasse, léger où un invité un peu particulier se présente chez Antoine Daniel sans invitation et lui propose une activité pour le moins particulière qui le plongera dans une confusion justifié.


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Sa chambre avait toujours eu l'ambiance chaleureuse d'une ampoule qui brille trop jaune et de rideau tiré qui laisse filtré doucereusement la lumière du soleil et qui venait subtilement jouer avec les tons fluorescents que dégageait la lueur bleutée de son écran d'ordinateur pour faire un éclairage ni malsain, ni professionnel, mais plutôt l'éclairage typique d'un homme toujours un peu coincé dans l'éternité de l'adolescence. Affalé dans sa chaise d'ordinateur, dépouillant le net de ses plus absurdes secret télévisé, Antoine Daniel augmentait sa collection d'absurdité vidéo, comme ça au moment venu il aurait un bassin plus filtré pour sélectionner les trois perles qui feraient sa prochaine émission. Mais bon, elle n'était pas due pour demain non plus. Il entendit l'écho lointain de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer sans plus de ménagement. Il haussa un sourcil et c'est presque toute sa chevelure magique et possiblement vivante qui suivit le mouvement.

\- Mmm… Qui c'est ?  
Une voix rauque lui répondit.  
\- J'te laisse deviner, j'venais justement prendre une douche. Un remix techno de la Carmina Burana s'éleva en arrière-plan. Un sourire, non dupe, étira ses lèvres, reconnaissant la voix du personnage de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Mathieu ? Content de te voir !  
Celui-ci apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, s'installant d'une attitude confortable et beaucoup trop virile dans le cadre de cette dernière.

\- Oh je ne suis pas Mathieu, gamin, je suis bien plus beau !/p  
Antoine se retourna, interloqué. Il vit alors que plus que la voix du Patron, il en avait tout le costume, allant jusqu'à la cigarette éteinte qui reposait nonchalamment entre ses lèvres étirées d'un sourire charmeur et loin d'être humble.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
\- J'avais envie de te faire une surprise. Il abaissa ses lunettes fumées un bref instant, juste histoire de faire un clin d'œil bien placé avant de sortit de sa veste en un premier temps un caméscope et au second temps un délicat paquet.

Incertain, Antoine se saisit du paquet sous les haussements de sourcils inquisiteurs du patron. Le paquet semblait froid entre ses mains, et un peu moelleux. Défaisant la boucle enrubannée, pas du tout rassuré, il constata que celui qui s'était invité s'était permis d'apporter du fromage de chèvre. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, il du faire face au patron, tenant la caméra dont l'enregistrement devait déjà avoir débuté depuis quelques secondes.

\- Vas-y ma jolie, ça tourne !  
Non, mais t'es sérieux là?  
\- Je suis le plus grand justicier de la règle 34 chéri ! Au boulot !

Le rire moqueur de Samuel se fit entendre à l'arrière-plan, l'air de dire que pour une fois, il ne serait pas la victime des fantasmes indécents de Richard… Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette étouffante étreinte poilue qui l'avait utilisé pour faire du Paul Dance.  
Le patron monta négligemment sur le bureau, écrasant sans vergogne les scripts qui se trouvaient sous ses pieds. La caméra toujours pointée sur un Antoine interloqué et confus il déclara.

\- Ah ouais l'angle est parfait comme ça !  
Antoine déposa délicatement le fromage de chèvre sur son bureau.

\- Très bien. Patron on a des choses à ce dire…  
Il fut néanmoins interrompu par une voix se manifestant dans le corridor.

\- Ah t'es là Patron, on se la fait cette partouze ?  
son intérêt d'Antoine pour plutôt la porter sur la peluche canine, il sauta du bureau sans aucune mesure pour la rejoindre.

T'en a mis du temps du temps pour vider tes couilles, j'avais trouvé de quoi m'occuper. Il fit un dernier clin d'œil suggestif à Antoine avant de se diriger vers Richard qui l'attendait impatiemment.  
Sans plus faire d'histoire il jeta le caméscope et Antoine du l'éviter de justesse afin de ne pas le recevoir en pleine tronche. De plus en plus confus il observa s'éloigner son ami et son chien en peluche alors qu'ils quittèrent sa maison en discutant de bon cœur de leur plan cul qui se profilait. Trois mots lui échappèrent alors...

\- What the…/p


End file.
